


The Kryptonian Inquisitor

by MaedenWrites



Category: DCU, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossover, Dark Supergirl, F/M, I started writing this for me and me alone but people showed interest so?? here it is, Porn IS the plot, Self-Indulgent, alien pp, but still very clear and mutual, non-verbal consent, porn-powered-plot, posting the only completed chapter because i need serotonin, random stormtroopers being dumb, sith supergirl but not really, the opposite of pwp, this earns its rating real fast, using the oc tag because basicallyyyyy, yes this is self-insert mary sue shit what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaedenWrites/pseuds/MaedenWrites
Summary: The beginning of my au in which Kara Zor-El of Krypton becomes an Imperial Inquisitor.
Relationships: Kara Zor-El/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Kryptonian Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> A few things first:
> 
> You’re probably here for either Thrawn or Kara; pre-knowledge of both isn’t necessary, they should fit into the story of whichever character you’re most familiar with. 
> 
> I wrote this first and foremost for my own enjoyment, so there are some self-indulgent aspects but I’ve made my best effort to keep everyone true to character as I interpret them. If it’s not your jam, that’s totally understandable. 
> 
> In this au, Krypton is basically the same as it ever was pre-explodey, it just exists in a galaxy far far away. Obviously Kara is early-20-something here.
> 
> Events take place somewhere between the beginning of Rebels and ANH; this clearly isn't canon-compliant so I'm not too worried about it. 
> 
> Shoutout to JessKo for proofing this one and always validating my ideas!

* * *

Two troopers in white armor pushed the woman into a holding cell, taking no care to ensure she stayed on her feet. She managed to catch herself with one hand, having to harshly slam it against the grate on the floor in front of her.

“I haven't done anything wrong!” She insisted while throwing a sharp glance up at them from her crouched position. She then stood and smoothed out the front of her crimson vestment, though the action was more to compose her inner demeanor than remove any actual wrinkles. “You can't just lock me up in here.”

Both troopers huffed out a laugh, the sound of which came through their helmets like a burst of static. “Yeah, we can.” One said dismissively. “We're the law here.”

“Is that so?” Asked a calm, smooth voice behind them. They hadn't even noticed the cell door being opened while they were busy gloating, and both jumped slightly at the sound. Their sense of ease wouldn't be returning anytime soon though, as it was Grand Admiral Thrawn who had entered to question their boasts of power. One trooper started to offer some sort of response, but the other quickly gave him a small nudge to keep quiet.

“Oh, no,” Thrawn continued. “Do go on. I simply had no idea you two held so much authority here.”  
  
One soldier finally spoke up. “W-we don't, Grand Admiral. We just meant, you know, we have authority over _her_.” His comrade's eyes widened like saucers under his helmet. The air felt incredibly stiff while they waited for their commander's response. They knew he wouldn't lose his temper or lash out at them in any conventional way- but that was so much worse than the typical Lieutenants and Generals who might simply yell or even strike them. At least that would be the end of it and they could go about their day. But they had no idea how he would show his displeasure. And the longer he kept them waiting, the stronger their urge to visit the refresher became.

On the other hand, their prisoner knew nothing of Thrawn's reputation and was almost enjoying watching him rebuke the men who had treated her so callously. She was well aware he wasn't necessarily there to save her, but at least he seemed competent. And after all, she really hadn't done anything to warrant being here.

Finally, Thrawn turned his gaze to her and broke the silence, ignoring the troopers altogether. “Do you know why you were brought here?”

She couldn't exactly say no when the troopers' thought process was incredibly plain. “I imagine it has something to do with the rebels that crossed my path, and made me help them without knowing what I was doing.” She sighed in slight embarrassment and continued. “I think there were three of them, but my attention was on a young woman who ran right up to me and asked me to stop the man chasing her. I assumed he was just some local bothering her, so when a man did come after her I stood in his way to let her escape. I didn't realize he had identified her as a wanted criminal.” She tossed her head in the troopers' direction. “Suddenly those two were arresting me and touting how much they'd be praised for apprehending a rebel sympathizer.”

“I see.” Thrawn said. “And what were you doing there in the first place?”

“I was there ordering doonium, to have it exported to my planet.”

By now the troopers had some hope that they could leave unnoticed while Thrawn continued to question the woman. They would soon learn, however, that he was an excellent multitasker.

Thrawn lightly lifted his hand to stop her from providing any further comment and raised an eyebrow at her answer. A quick glance over the glyphs on her robe told him the homeworld she spoke of was the isolationist planet Krypton. With their reputation for keeping to themselves, what could they possibly want with a material synonymous with deep space travel? Surely they had materials good enough for personal on-world airships. Needing a material as strong as doonium implied someone wanted to leave the atmosphere. And he was now quite invested in staying ahead of a possible new piece on the Empire's board.

“I'd like to continue this conversation in my office.” Thrawn said. “I don't believe this is the proper locale for you, now or ever.” His hand, still raised, swished in reference to the cell before gesturing to the door to invite her to step out ahead of him. Following a few steps behind, he paused once outside the door, smiling thinly at the troopers before shutting the cell door on them. They would get themselves out, of course. Explaining why they were stuck in there would be the real pain. The truth was nothing to be proud of, but neither was saying that they had gotten themselves trapped.

Outside the cell, both the Chiss and Kryptonian were silent as he began to lead the way to his office. She looked around while they walked, though there wasn't much to look at in the way of decor- just clean gray walls and doors, and the occasional panel with colored lights and buttons. They didn't pass many people either, and the ones they did see didn’t ask Thrawn about the new visitor to the ship or offer her any greeting.

Eventually, they reached a room with two troopers posted outside the door who quickly parted to allow entry. “You may go.” Thrawn ordered. They looked at each other for a second before walking away, one muttering “Oh-kay.” under his breath.

“Sit if you like.” Thrawn offered politely, gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk. “Miss...?”

“[Kara](https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Supergirl).” She answered, slowly walking a small circle around the room and admiring the various artworks on display.

“Miss Kara,” He continued. “I am [Grand Admiral Thrawn](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mitth%27raw%27nuruodo). You are aboard my ship. I'd like to extend an apology for how you were treated today. Those troopers should not have apprehended you, and certainly not so harshly. That is not how I wish to operate.”

“Do you think it's a problem, that your soldiers don't share your vision?” Kara asked, now standing still in front of the desk.

“A ship of this size contains over nine-thousand stormtroopers. Try as one might to instill values in them, there will be some outliers”

“Some might say that sounds like an excuse,” She replied, though without any hint of argument in her tone. “Either for not instilling strongly enough the desired values in them, or for letting them do as they wish while keeping your hands clean.”

Thrawn took two steps toward her, waiting until he'd come to a stop to meet her eyes directly. Most would take her words as an accusation, or at the very least an insult. But he showed no signs of irritation. It wasn't often that people spoke to him without taking care to not say the wrong thing, and hearing someone speak so openly and still respectfully was quite stimulating.

“Were I in charge of every single operation, then yes, their actions would reflect solely on me. Unfortunately, some compromises have had to occur in order to follow my Emperor's directive.”

Kara looked at him quizzically for a moment. Her eyebrows scrunched and a small tilt of her head was apparent. Her lips parted as though about to find a response, but nothing was uttered.

“Was something I said unclear?” Thrawn asked, just as puzzled inwardly by her sudden silence as she appeared on the surface.

She paused a few seconds more before speaking. “I just can't imagine anyone being in charge of you.”

A look that could be described as quiet amusement almost crossed his face, but he chose to not comment directly on her statement. He noted that her face and neck were now radiating a bit more heat than when they first met. “How much do you know about our Empire, Kara?”

“Not much. As I'm sure you know already, we keep to ourselves, and out of the way. The High Council has decided we're all better off that way. Not relying on trade with anyone else, and our only conflicts being internal.” She shook her head softly. “Not everyone is wholly ignorant of what lies out here, but most don't bother to wonder.”

“But you did?”

“And I still do!” She said quickly with excitement tinging her voice. “I did leave my planet's surface to acquire some materials, as I told you, but after getting the supplies on their way home I wasn't planning to go back myself. I wanted to see the galaxy.”

“I see. And do you have a plan for how you'll accomplish that?”

Kara sighed. She hadn't exactly had time to come up with a great plan for herself between knowing she'd be sent out and the time she left. She just knew she'd make it work.

“Maybe I'll get a job with the Empire. I'm educated in several scientific fields already and I'm a quick study. I imagine they could use me somewhere.”

Thrawn took another step in her direction, maintaining eye contact and noting again an increase in her body temperature. If the stories he'd heard about other, long-gone members of her species were true, the Empire could certainly use her. Though not merely in some entry-level position. She could be invaluable, but he needed to prove, and have her realize for herself what she could be capable of.

“I believe you're correct.” He stated, continuing his approach until he'd crossed all but one foot of the gap between them. He watched her inhale and quickly exhale a shallow breath as she lifted her head to look up at him. By now her entire face was radiating a brighter aura than he'd seen on anyone before. Her palms were pressed to the desk's edge on either side of her, and she wrapped her fingers around it to grip the underside.

“You should indeed join the Empire. Serve on this ship, under me.”

She drew and exhaled another quick breath, and a gulp was visible in her throat. She wondered to herself if he knew what his words were doing to her composure, and immediately realized that his not being in control of any situation was even harder to imagine than him serving someone, which itself was still hard to fathom.

“Is that where you'd like to be, miss Kara?” He asked, tilting forward and lowering his head so he was no longer literally looking down his nose at her and they were truly face-to-face.

Words were continuing to fail her- something she suspected he anticipated- but her head was now in a slow and subtle nodding motion, silently giving him all the answers he needed in that moment. Closing the remaining space, he moved with impressive skill considering his less than substantial experience in the task at hand. 

Had Kara broken their gaze to look down, she would have seen him part her robe at its high side slit with one hand, while the other extruded from his trousers an appendage which was truly alien in appearance. Aside from the deep blue-violet hue differentiating it from most humanoid species’ organs, the overall shape was very unique. A large base gradually tapered off to a smaller tip which would allow for effortless entry, and curved ridges ran along the length of the shaft on both top and bottom. 

Suddenly, it was inside her. The only reactions their respective faces showed were a slight and brief narrowing of his eyes, and a noticeable widening of hers as they both maintained intense eye contact. 

The alien nature of his member didn't stop at just its appearance. Where most humanoids would be expected to begin thrusting with substantial physical effort, the majority of Thrawn's body remained still as his phallus began to move independently without any propulsion. It was now rhythmically expanding and reducing in a motion that began at the base and traveled down its length to the tip. These expansions filled her every depth and then some. 

After just a few motions, the heat radiating off of Kara was not only visible to Thrawn's infrared vision, but he could now feel it warming his face as his eyes continued to bore into hers. The area around her eyes was shining especially bright and he suspected one could see the glow even without his heightened senses. 

Kara was also becoming aware of this heat. She initially didn't pay it thought as she mindlessly perceived it as the typical heat of arousal, but it was now almost too intense to bear. She felt as though her head was going to combust, but couldn't bring herself to close her eyes or look away. Hoping the heat and pressure in her eyes would subside after her impending climax, she gripped the edge of the desk as hard as she could, not noticing how it gave way and crumpled in her hands. 

Thrawn was playing a very close and dangerous game by staring directly into the eyes that he anticipated were about to explode into flaming beams. But he needed her focus to remain sharp and singular for this revelation to work. If she tried to stop her power from manifesting, drawing it out of her again wouldn't be so easy. 

Her eyes were now bright white at the centers, with a bright aura of yellows and reds. Watching her reactions, he alternated between rapid and drawn out pulsations to accelerate her eruption while ensuring peak accretion. 

She knew something unimaginable was about to happen, but for the life of her still couldn't look away from those bright red eyes of his. She was terrified and thrilled all at once, with a myriad of new sensations overwhelming her body, and a flood of chemicals filling her mind. She wanted to scream, to writhe, but something in his eyes seemed to tell her not to. With no other outlet as she reached her end, her eyes lit up in a final, blinding brightness. 

Not a second too soon, Thrawn quickly raised one hand to close her eyes and keep the lids shut. There was no stopping the buildup now, but with this brilliant new ability came also indestructible skin which now held back the fire in her eyes. Still barely understanding what was happening, Kara squeezed her eyes shut with all of her strength, feeling the heat contained within as it filled her entire body. 

He could feel that heat practically burning his palm from the mere proximity. Once confident she could contain it on her own, he removed his hand from her face to see even her closed eyes radiating a bright, burning red. 

Even after her outburst burned out, Kara kept her eyes closed, standing completely still and leaning against the desk. 

“It's safe to open your eyes now.” Thrawn said quietly. 

Kara did so slowly, as though unsure of her own control over this new power. When her eyes cleared and refocused on him, she saw that his uniform was already completely in place as though nothing had happened. He was perfectly calm and composed, with not a hair out of place. She imagined she must look the complete opposite in terms of disposition, but for the most part her appearance did not reflect her state of mind. Her velvety robe had fallen back into place, and a single lock of hair had fallen over her face.

“What happened?” She finally let out a heavy breath as she asked. “Did I...what did I do?” 

“You are quite all right, and I will explain everything. There is no need for alarm.” He reassured. “You've just manifested a great power that is perfectly natural for your kind under the right conditions. I can help you discover its magnitude, and how to master it.” 

He suddenly turned away from her at the sound of someone trying to open the door. There were less than a handful of people who could attempt to enter his office when it was locked and not face consequences, and he wasn't ready to share the details of his newest project with any of them quite yet when even he didn't know every aspect at this point. 

“But for the moment, sit, relax.” He guided her to one of the chairs in front of the desk, repositioning both to conceal the damage she'd caused to it. He slid a glass of water to her hand. “I have to speak with someone for just a moment. Pay us no mind.” 

~

A few minutes earlier, Grand Moff Tarkin had arrived aboard the Chimaera for an expected meeting with Thrawn. As he was somewhat early, Tarkin elected to take himself directly to the grand admiral's office and get it over with expeditiously. He had sent a message to Thrawn's datapad alerting him of his early arrival and was surprised to not only receive no confirmation in return, but to find the door to his office triple-locked when he got to it. 

He sent one more message to Thrawn, waited a moment, and then ordered his accompanying troopers, “Get this door open.” 

_He's probably entranced in his art again._ Tarkin thought to himself, recalling the last time he was unreachable. 

“Uh, sir, we don't have the clearance-” One of the troopers began before being cut off by Tarkin. 

“Then contact someone who can. This ship has a code keeper somewhere. Contact them or suggest a replacement for your position who _can_.” 

“Yes sir.” 

While both troopers were trying to radio someone who could save their jobs and hides, the door suddenly slid open. 

“Grand Moff, welcome. I was not expecting you this early.” Thrawn stepped to one side and gestured for Tarkin to enter. The troopers, unsure if they should follow, hesitated and were promptly locked out. 

“Thrawn. You didn't respond to my messages and your door was locked; I was about to call for an override to check on you-” His voice trailed off as he noticed the woman in red sitting at the desk. 

She sat wit with her hands folded in her lap, eyes lowered in silence. She stole a quick glance at this visitor's uniform but didn't try to see his face or catch his gaze any more than she could already feel it on her. 

Thrawn took one step to the side to stand between Kara and Tarkin's curiosity. “This woman was falsely apprehended and assaulted by troopers. I didn't want anyone to enter accompanied by more and frighten her any further. I also chose to not respond to messages while speaking with her as that would be rude.” 

“I see. Well, our meeting-” 

“Will proceed as scheduled. Give me a moment to finish our conversation and I will call you back in.” Thrawn held his hand out in the direction of the door, holding it aloft until Tarkin had turned and exited. 

“Apologies for the interruption, Kara.” He walked back to where she waited, though she had anxiously stood as soon as the door locked once more. 

“I want to learn.” She blurted out while stepping forward to meet him in his stride. “If you want to help me I want to learn. I was thinking of joining the empire in some capacity already...I imagine abilities like that can help you.” 

“Are you certain?” He asked, offering an opening for her to back away from this path and take a different one. “You could return home and live without worry over what your power can do. You could wander and explore on your own...you should know you have choices.” 

“And I'm choosing to stay here.” She answered with renewed confidence. “You've opened my eyes to what I'm capable of, so to speak. I trust you can guide me.” 

“Some may say I'm using your abilities as means to an end.” 

“And they may also say that I'm using your knowledge to help me master them, and your status to grant me travel and a place to abide. And they'd be right.” She added.

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued to hear her reasoning further. 

“We'd be using each other. And there is nothing wrong with that. As long as we're fully aware of it, and we tell each other the truth.” 

Her blunt and clear acumen made the Chiss pause to appreciate the fact she was capable of far more than being a weapon to be directed and aimed at enemies. The intelligence and rapid recovery she had already displayed would make her an excellent officer, even without her special talents. 

“Your reasoning and ambition are admirable. I believe we can accomplish great things for the empire together.” His expression formed a hint of a smile, and he handed her a code cylinder, pointing to a door in the side of the office. “Make yourself comfortable in my quarters. Do as you like- there are holos, literature, and music available on the main computer and datapad. You can request a droid bring food and drink if you're hungry. I will rejoin you sometime later.” 

“Thank you.” She nodded and took the cylinder from his hand before striding to the control panel and inserting it. 

“Oh and Kara...” She turned her head at his voice, the door about to close between them. 

“ _Don't_ touch the art.” 


End file.
